So Long, Oyajiide
'So Long, Oyajide '''is episode 5 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 56 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip In a dark room a man stands with his back facing the girls, who expresses annoyance as he begins posing and fawning over his appearance. Summary The girls pay a visit to a school in hopes of restoring its once beautiful plant life. Recap The girls busily add some dirt to the plants and put away potting soil as Doremi observes Hana. They discuss the growth of a baby when Seki-sensei comes inside to ask for some fertilizer, mentioning that the all girls school she graduated from has a garden of ivy that surrounds the chapel as it's symbol. Lately the plants began wilting and she was hoping some really good fertilizer would fix it. After making her purchase she realizes that she bought so much that it will take multiple trips for her to deliver it all, but because the girls aren't too busy right now they offer to assist her. Before they go, Doremi tells Pop to watch after the shop and Hana for them, and as they prepare to leave Onpu arrives and they catch her up to speed. While heading over Seki-sensei begins to discuss some old times she has had; such as running up the steep hill when she was late, their uniforms, and soon they arrive to find the wilting shrubbery she mentioned earlier. The Sister who taught Seki joins them and she introduces her to the girls and explains that as they have been helping out at the Gardening Maho-do, they will be assisting her. She goes on to explain to the girls that as a graduating student from the school its very imporant that she helps it. This leads the Sister to tease her by recalling how violent she was as a school girl, but she is very happy to see her blunt honesty as an adult. Everyone begins to get to work and they discuss Seki-sensei's life as a school girl some more. She brings up how the inspiration of being a teacher came from the Sister who taught her. She helped her a lot growing up, in and out of school. Eventually the evening bells ring and the students are dismissed as the girls step back to observe their hard work. They managed to finish everything in time and are glad to see things are beginning to look better. However, the girls find themselves worn out and exausted the next morning from all the heavy-lifting as they make their way to the shop. When Onpu notices the Sister from Karen Girls' Academy nearby they ask her how things are going, but they are shockingly informed that it worsened. The girls are unable to determine what could have caused this, but they feel depressed after spending the whole day trying to fix it. The Sister assures them they don't have to feel upset though, because as long as the school stands everything will be fine. She heads off to greet some students from the school. Back at the Maho-do, the yousei are trying to play with Hana while the girls mope. They begin to hear strange sounds from the upstairs and spot a packed box where it is coming from. Majorika informs them that it was left behind from the remodel and Lala opens it, and to their surprise they find the Pureleine Computer. Curious to see if it still works they bring it back to th table and open it to greet Oyajide, who scolds them for forgetting about him like this. Doremi threatens to just shut him off until he reminds them of the cursed cards and reveals that one may be at school. With a little convincing they bring him there and get permission from the Sister to look around to see if they can find any reason for the dying plant life. She agrees and they look everywhere in and out of the school but ultimately find nothing of use, so they decide to take a break, where they start wondering if he was lying to them. The Sister comes by to speak with the girls and recalls how it was about three years ago when the ivy began wilting. She was hoping they would have had it restored before the graduating students of this year left; so that they could see it as it usually was. She thanks the girls for trying and they decide to take off since it's getting late. Later that evening, the girls meet up at the school and re-search it now that they have more places to look and nobody to prevent them from further investigaiton. They try to use their magic to restore the ivy, which only momentarily works; but unaware of this the girls leave believing the problem is fixed. When they return the next morning they are shocked to find that it has reverted back to it's dying state. They head right back to the Maho-do and worry that there may have in fact been a cursed card, and Oyajide mocks them for being so doubtful of him, then he seeks comfort in Onpu, who explains why it would have been suspicious of him and that they were within reason. He is shocked, but he assures her that he wouldn't ever get mad at her. Hana-chan begins to play with the keys of the keyboard and to everyones surprise and suddenly, Oyajide bursts out of the computer. The girls can't understand what happened as they still have some Cursed Cards to find, but Majorika explains that this is due to Hana's magic. Oyajide grows frustrated by their reaction to him and states how much cooler his true form is; so now he will go and find the rest himself. After putting Hana down in her traveling carrier and they return to the school to check things out one final time. But as the girls ask him for help they find him flirting with a confused onpu. Some hours pass and the girls wind up with no results again. Hazuki gets an idea and points out to the others that everything seems to be wilting from the center; so maybe a cursed card is located near the school, not necessarily in it. They send Oyajide into a nearby area to check, then eventually they have him dig a big hole. By this time Seki-sensei and the Sister return with a snack of rice balls for the girls and they tell them that they are free to go once they finish since it's getting late. The girls feel sadly for not having found anything yet, leading them to take note of how the bell of the school being at the center of it, and how it might be holding the card. The girls wait for the coast to clear before transforming and flying up to get a closer look at the bell. Oyajide senses something and they try to use Magical Stage to try to remove whatever it is. Four Cards suddenly form and Oyajide is able to catch them all and insert them into the computer. To their joy, the girls see that they have collected all of the remaining Cursed Cards, and suddenly a large amount of smoke is released, blinding the girls until it passes, in which they see nothing there. But in the distance they can see something running. The girls return to the Witch World to inform the Witch Queen of what happened and how they no longer need the computer, but the express concern revealing Oyajide got free. She isn't concerned however, and she thanks the girls. The following day, all of the graduate students are leaving the school while the ojamajo and Seki-sensei watch. They happily admire the scenery before returning to the shop. Where Doremi playfully scolds Hana for releasing Oyajide. They start to wonder where he is or what he is doing at the time when a very strange man walks into the shop to request some roses. The girls find themselves weirded out by him, and in his hurry to leave they see he dropped a card on the flor and pick it up to discover it belongs to Member 7 of Onpu's fan club; which was Oyajide's number. The man returns to grab it and rushes out, and the girls run after him to see if it was Oyajide, but by the time they catch up he's already gone. The girls burst into laughter and head back inside. Spells *Let the ivy turn green *Have the flowers in the garden bloom *Make the trees around the school well again *Make the grass green again *Come out, cursed card Major Events *Oyajide is freed from the Pureleine computer and regains his normal form. *The girls collect their final Cursed Card. *Karen Girls' Academy appears for the first time. Quotes *Doremi: ''Now it's not Karen Girls' Academy, but the Wilted Girls' Academy. '' Errors *The dirt on Doremi's nose vanishes after she comments on Hana-chan getting bigger. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Oyajide episodes